


Sneeze

by Aioni



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aioni/pseuds/Aioni
Summary: You're just building maintenance, why are you here of all places?
Series: Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788058
Kudos: 5





	Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4Aqd2Gtv7o) while I was writing this fic. Maybe it'll help set some sort of mood? I don't know.

Round and round, the song goes. Its notes are dancing up and down like the ballerina is on stage. All by its lonesome, with no pause or breaks, it dances without abandon. You feel like its never going to stop and it'll continue doing that, forever, until it eventually breaks down and ceases to function.

You lean against the cold wall, observing the dancing ballerina animatronic. You were called to merely watch it and to see what it does before night shift arrived to take over. The mysterious higher-ups said you'd be paid a great deal of money--same with the other guy in the fox's area--but you feel like something's off. Like something's going to go awry if you tear your gaze off of the animatronic any second now.

It dances on its small stage with little ballerinas spinning beside it. _They look extremely creepy_ , you think as you stare at them more closely. Like they could kill you in the matter of seconds. Who would design such a thing? Tearing your gaze off of the mini ballerinas, you instead keep watching the giant dancer. You don't quite remember its name, but you suppose it doesn't matter. You're just maintenance, but you don't really have the time to look at these things. _You're just building maintenance_ , you correct yourself.

On the other side of the meager wall, you can hear the other maintenance guy (Jimmy, you think his name was) cough. You can also hear the fox's horrible singing voice. It sounded like an adult ate his microphone and started speaking. You chuckled softly, the thought of someone literally eating their microphone filling your thoughts as you continue to wait the boring day away.

The higher-ups said that you only had to watch the ballerina for a few hours to make sure nothing was going wacky with its code or something. You weren't really paying attention when they decided to call you on a lazy Sunday. But, here's the thing, why did they call you and the other guy? Shouldn't they call the idiots who decided to create these animatronics and not two guys who knew the in-and-outs of this building?

Sighing, you slouched onto the frozen wall more and look up at the near pitch black ceiling, wondering exactly why you even signed up for this job. It was extremely dangerous (you recall the first two weeks of vent crawling that you had to do in the middle of the night, praying to any god that decided to listen that you didn't get caught by one of them) but it managed to pay extremely well. That was the only thing good about it. Not to mention that the newest animatronic that got sent down here (Baby, you think its name was) was trying to get you to the Scooping Room and you were NOT going into that shitshow of a room.

Looking back down toward the stage, you notice that the ballerina wasn't there. You panicked and remembered that you had looked away toward the ceiling. Was that thing waiting for you to advert your gaze? Your heard is in your throat as you looked at the vent which led toward the safest possible room in this entire facility. It was closed--locked shut.

You hear Jimmy's scream abruptly cut off by an animatronic's screech. _Fuck_ , you thought, not daring to speak out loud, _it got the fucker._ You barely knew Jimmy, but from what little interaction you had with him, he was an okay guy. _A great conversationalist_ , you think, but you didn't have the time to recall what he was like when he was still alive... You assumed he was dead, gone. Soon to be forgotten. 

You shake your head and looked back at the stage. Only the mini ballerinas remained, but they've long stopped dancing. They were lifeless on the stage floor, like the main ballerina was keeping them alive.

Faintly, you heard the notes to a song that belonged to that it-devil, the one you presumed was going to kill you, too. Judging by the scream in Funtime Auditorium, you believed that this one was going to slaughter you. Even though you didn't quite remember the animatronic's name, you remembered its weakness.

It cannot see you, but it can definitely hear you. If you breathe too loud, it'll hear you. Quietly, you make your way to the small stage fit for one giant animatronic and a few small ones. The light reached a decent distance so you could see it. Only if you made a loud noise--

You abruptly sneezed, then froze. That animatronic must've heard you. It should've heard you. Was something so simple as a sneeze going to kill you? You presumed so as you heard its song approaching you, ever so slightly, like it was unsure if that was you or not.

In the end, you saw it in front of you, peering down at you with eyes closed. It never opened them, for it didn't need to. It knew you were right in front of it. It reached an arm out, grabbed your throat, and hoisted you up into the air. You struggled, but of course you couldn't easily defeat an animatronic in combat, even if it wasn't suited for it. You quickly lost your breath, and in your dying moments, you recalled the animatronic's name to be Ballora.


End file.
